


[Podfic] Polly Gone - written by Camelittle

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Destiny, Fluff, Kevin Bloody Wilson, London, M/M, Parrot Kilgarrah, Past minor character death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Really really bad, Snogging, Very Bad Language, You wouldn't say these words in front of your mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a foul-mouthed parrot, spouting on and on about destiny, in his wardrobe one sultry July day. He posts an entry in the “lost and found” section on PutneySW15.com. Turns out the parrot belongs to Merlin, but it keeps coming back to Arthur's wardrobe.</p><p>Warning: this is a VERY foul-mouthed parrot who uses extremely strong language. If you have a sensitive disposition, turn away now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Polly Gone - written by Camelittle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polly Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361932) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://www.kaytee.com/assets/020/34790.png)

music: _Cunt of A Day, Mick, Me Mate, The Master Farter, Hey Santa,_ and _Kev's Courtin' Song_ by Kevin Bloody Wilson 

**Duration:** 00:39:29

**Size:** 36.6 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8yfjisv7twv9apf/Polly+Gone.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_q-h4279yY&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/polly-gone).  
  
---|---


End file.
